El octavo objeto milenario
by Chibi-Pain
Summary: Unos antiguos barzaletes son encontrados por pegasus, pero este no puede ni imaginar los secretos que esconden... setojoey


Este fic se lo dedico a Siry, en compensación por haber borrado accidentalmente el HarryDraco que le prometí. Perdóname Siry, de verdad que no era mi intención, así que en compensación te pongo este que. Perdóname si? Disfrútenlo!

El octavo objeto milenario: Los brazaletes

- No se para que he aceptado venir... Después de todo esto es una perdida de tiempo.

El joven heredero de la Kaiba Corp; Seto Kaiba. Se encontraba a la entrada de la enorme mansión, propiedad de Maximilium Pegasus.

- Hermano, creo que estas exagerando.

Un joven de cabello azulado revuelto y negro se encontraba al lado del Ceo.

- No entiendo por que este pirado quiere que pierda mi valioso tiempo con uno de sus tantos juegos estúpidos.

En aquel momento un hombre alto, con un traje negro les abrió la puerta.

- Bienvenidos señores Kaiba, el señor Pegasus les espera impaciente, junto a los demás invitados.

- Gracias.

Ambos entraron en la gran mansión.

El mayordomo les condujo a una sala donde también se encontraban el campeón de duelo de monstruos; Yugi Mouto y su mejor amigo: Joey Wheleer

- Vaya... no sabia que Pegasus se dedicara a la pajarería. Un pez/faraón y un perro callejero... Que original.

Joey de un salto se puso cara a cara con Kaiba.

- Si al hablar solo sabes decir insultos será mejor que cierres ese buzón que tienes por boca.

- A mi nada, ni nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer perro.

- Serás... ò.ó

Hace aparición el dueño de la casa.

- Buenos días a todos. Por lo que veo ya han comenzado a animar un poco la cosa. n.lll

- No voy a tolerar que insultes a Yugi o mi, Kabia.

- Y que vas a hacer? Acaso piensas morderme?

Joey iba a lanzar un puñetazo a Kaiba en la cara, pero Yugi le detiene.

- Kaiba... Joey... no podrían dejar sus diferencias para otro día.

- Tiene razón Yugi, no hemos venido aquí para pelear.

Joey, volvió a su sitio de antes, pero no sin antes dedicarle un mirada de desprecio a Seto Kaiba.

Mientras este, apartaba la mirada de la del rubio, a la par que comenzaba a sentir un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

Las ultimas noches no había podido dormir bien, por dos razones:

Una de las cuales se encontraba mirándole con sumo desprecio en esos instantes... Joey Wheleer.

No hacia mas que pensar en el y ello le hacia sentirse... bien?

Si, extrañamente bien. Mas de una vez en una discusiones habituales con el perro se había fijo en los ojos de Joey, y al hacerlo sentía como mariposas en el estomago (N/A: Saben que adoro esa frase y esa sensación? XD). Aquellos ojos tenían algo que lo atraía e hipnotizaba. Pero no solo en aquello se había fijado Seto Kaiba, y es que como todo el mundo sabe el es perfecto en todos los sentidos, y créame que no solo en aquello se había fijado el joven Ceo (N/A: Ustedes me entiende verdad? Jijiji ;D)

Pero... la otra razón de las noches en vela del Ceo había sido otra muy distinta; Un sueño. Si, un sueño. No ha mucho que tenia el mismo sueño todas las noches, y eso le sulfuraba bastante. Pero en aquel sueño...

_+"Sueño"+_

_Una fuerte luz cegaba la vista del joven. La luz ceso para ser sustituida por un vórtice de imágenes y sonidos._

Un joven igual a Kaiba, (N/A: A excepción de la piel. El tío del sueño la tenia mucho mas morena que el) y ropas extrañas corría hacia lo que parecía una bóveda de piedra en la que había una caja dorada con grabados.

_- Deprisa , no tenemos mucho tiempo..._

_En aquel momento un joven rubio, ojos miel y vestimentas blancas entra en la sala. Su cara mostraba terror y miedo._

_- Seth estas seguro de que no hay otra manera?_

_- Es la única manera de que podamos estar juntos._

_- Pero..._

_El sacerdote coge el rostro del rubio y le mira directamente a los ojos._

_- No te preocupes, al haber echo este conjuro gane o pierda la batalla contra el faraón ambos estaremos siempre unidos._

_- Por favor Seth..._

_- Adiós mi amor..._(N/A: Tenia que ponerlo! No puede evitarlo! Y para los que no se hayan enterado todavía, soy y siempre seré; Una romántica empedernida sin remedio. XD)

_+"Fin del Sueño"+_

En varias ocasiones, había recapacitado sobre aquel sueño y comprobado cada detalle de el. Y al hacerlo vio que el joven rubio que se le aparecía en sueños, era sin mas dudas... Joey Wheleer.

De nuevo, volvía a pensar en el. Es que no podía dejarle tranquilo! Dios santo! Ni si quiera en sus sueños puede dejar de pensar en el! (N/A: Eso se llama; estar enamorado u obsesionado! Jajaja me encanta hacerles sufrir! muajajaja xD)

Pero también estaba un detalle importante; la caja. Le pareció que no era la primera vez que la había visto. Busco información pero no ayo nada en concreto.

Después de varios dias ricibio una llamada de Pegasus para ir a esa reunión, le iba a decir que no, pero pronuncio al decir cierta combinación de frases, cambio de opinión; "Creo Kaiba debería saber, que no solo usted ira a la reunión, sino también Yugi Mouto, Atemu y... Joey Wheeler. Por desgracia Atemu no podrá venir y por lo tanto solo estaremos Usted, su hermano, el joven Yugi y Joey. Dígame acepta?"

Después de tales palabras, el no se sabe si estaba consiente o no de ello, acepto la invitación.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír a Pegasus hablar.

- Bien, les he citado aquí para enseñarles un curioso objeto que encontraron mis obreros en Egipto.

Dio un chasquido de dedos y el mayordomo le trajo una especie de cofre dorado.

- Gracias Whilbur, puede retirarse.

- Si me necesita señor Pegasus ya sabe donde estoy.

Salió de la sala y cerro las puertas.

Todos los presentes miraron el objeto que Pegasus sostenía en las manos, y a Kaiba se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas.

-"No es posible... Es el de mi sueño!". Pensó Seto.

- Este curioso objeto estaba no muy lejos de la tumba del faraón, y había pensado que quizás a ustedes podría interesarles este particular objeto.

- Yo he visto ese cofre antes.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Joey.

- Yo también he visto ese objeto.

Ahora las miradas eran dirigidas hacia Kaiba.

- Donde lo vieron? o.Ô

- Yo lo vi en un sueño que tuve no hace mucho.

- Vaya perro parece que por una vez coincidimos en algo.

Pegasus miro sonrientes a ambos muchachos.

- Y saben como abrirla? nlll

- Creo que si.

Respondieron los dos a la vez. Se miraron durante unos instantes y después fueron directos a donde se encontraba el cofre.

Cogieron el cofre y comenzaron a observarlo para después presionar cada uno un símbolo y al instante la caja se abre mostrado dos hermosos brazaletes de oro.

- Yugi por que no llamas a Atemu(), quizás el también sepa algo.

- Buena idea Mokuba.

Yugi saca su celular(+), busca el numero en la agenda y comienza a sonar el tipico piiiiiiiii... piiiiiii

(N/A: A mi mas de una vez me han dado ganas de dar a alguien por ese maldito sonidito; que te saca de quicio, te pone nervioso y te pone la cabeza como un bombo)

/- Si? Eres tu mi bello aibu/ (N/A: este es Atemu jajajaja XDD)

- Atemu, podrías de dejar decir esas cosas u/u

/- Neee... yo tan solo digo la verdad... bueno y dime mi ángel a que viene este agradecido placer de escuchar tu voz/

- Eres un incorregible que me tiene...

/- Loco de amor/ (N/A: juasjuas... soy perversa... y me encanta! XD)

- Quieres centrarte? u/ú

/- Vale... Dime para que me has llamado? Si no es por que me echabas de menos/

- A veces me desesperas... u.u Recuerdas la llama ada que tuvimos de Pegasus para asistir a la reunios?

/- Como no voy a poder olvidarlo? Interrumpieron el mejor momento de mi vida! T-T/

- Si, si... quieres centrarte! Ò/ó

/- Esta bien... que pasa/

- Veras los Obreros de Pegasus, encontraron un cofre cerca de tu tumba aya en Egipto. Te voy ha enviar una foto por el celular.

Despega un momento el celular de su oreja, pulsa las teclas y como si fuese una cámara hace una foto y la envía al celular de Atemu.

- La recibiste bien?

/- Si. Esto es lo que encontraron los obreros de Pegasus/

- Así es. Di tienes algún recuerdo de esto?

/- Si la memoria no me falla esos brazaletes pertenecían al Sacerdote Seth, pero no recuerdo que estuvieran guardados en ese cofre./

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias por todo.

/- Lo que sea por complacerte mi amor./

- Hasta luego u/ú.

Cuelga el celular y lo vuelve a meter en su bolsillo.

- Sabia algo?.

- Dijo que los brazaletes pertenecían al sacerdote, pero que la caja nunca la había visto.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los presente miraban los brazaletes de oro, pensando en el porque esos brazaletes estaban en aquel cofre.

- Y por que no se los prueban.

Solo de repente Pegasus.

- Ehh?

Seto y Joey mirando sin entender a Pegasus.

- Me refiero que ya que ustedes han sido lo que han conseguido abrir el cofre, es justo que se prueben un brazalete cada uno.

- Si anda póntelo hermano a ver que tal te queda.

- Esta bien Mokuba.

- Hazlo tu también Joey.

- Por que no.

Kaiba coge uno de los brazaletes mientras que Joey coge otro. Ambos se los ponen en las muñecas.

Pero, de repente los brazaletes comienzan a brillar y los dos jóvenes cae de cara al suelo.

- JOEY!

- HERMANO!

Todos estaban pendientes de las reacciones de ambos jóvenes, ahora inconscientes. Después de varios minutos, comenzaron a despertar.

- Kaiba, Joey os encontráis bien?

- Ehh? Que?

El joven rubio intenta enfocar las figuras, pero tan solo consigue distinguir una manchas que no paraban de moverse. Luego mira al lugar donde se encuentra Kaiba, y al lograr distinguir bien la figura...

- Seth!

Joey se tira a los brazos del joven Kaiba, y este sonríe mirando a los ojos del rubio. Mientras que los demás presentes en la sala se convertían en piedra (N/A: Ya saben como en las series xDD)

- Cachorro...

Kaiba, abraza a Joey. Los demás se ponen pálidos.

- Seth... Deseaba tanto volver a verte

Se abraza mas fuerte al mayor, y Kaiba le coje del menton le levanta el rostro y le... besa en los labios. (N/A: Weeeeeeeeee! Llego el momento esperado! Si:D) Ahora los presentes se rompen en pedacitos pequeños.

**CONTINUARA...**

ACLARACIONES:

(): En mi fic Atemu tiene un cuerpo propio. Y también estaba invitado a la reunión. Solo que no pudo ir, por que... ejem... tenia "otros" asuntos pendientes jijiji

(+): Acá en España es móvil, pero a mi me gusta mas decir celular :P Yo creo que es el resultado de ver tanta telenovela argentina y mejicana XD.

Weeeee! Si es que soy un crak! Juajuajua!

Neee pero decirme lectores les gusto el primer capi de mi fic? Si? No?

Bueno todas sus opiniones ya saben, en los RR si?

Muchas gracias por leer las paranoias de una chica que no tiene otra cosa que hacer, que escribir tonterías xDDD

Nos leemos!

Muchos besos y agradecimientos (por leer el fic) de parte de la escritora.

Armonik


End file.
